


heartache twisting into pine

by lordbrosca



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Multi, alucard is done with trevor and sypha's shit, but also he loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbrosca/pseuds/lordbrosca
Summary: It’s been four hours and Trevor hasn’t stopped talking, going on and on about how he doesn’t need an angel, he’s fine on his own, andhe’d like Alucard to leave, thank you.Alucard wisely doesn’t mention the fact that he can’t. He doesn’t think it would help.Or: Alucard is Trevor's (and Sypha's) guardian angel. It doesn't go as he expected.





	heartache twisting into pine

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "My Blue Heaven" by Taking Back Sunday.

 When Alucard decided to become a guardian angel, he wasn’t expecting his charges to be so… recalcitrant. 

“I don’t need saving!” The human-Trevor-says, right before burping and falling into a bush. 

Alucard just sighs. It’s clear he has his work cut out for him. 

\--

The first thing he learns about humans is that they never shut up. 

It’s been four hours and Trevor hasn’t stopped talking, going on and on about how he doesn’t need an angel, he’s fine on his own, and _he’d like Alucard to leave, thank you._  

Alucard wisely doesn’t mention the fact that he can’t. He doesn’t think it would help.

\--

The first time Trevor goes into a bar, Alucard has to physically stop him. 

“But why?” he whines, struggling on the wall from where Alucard’s got him pinned. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m your guardian angel. I’m supposed to stop you from hurting yourself. And that includes drinking yourself to death,” he adds when Trevor opens his mouth. 

Trevor attempts to kick him in the crotch. Alucard reinforces his hold. 

“Please, this isn’t a bar fight. Have some class.” 

He wonders how bad it would look to go back to headquarters proclaiming Trevor as a lost cause. 

\--

Eventually, they settle into an easy rhythm- they have to, considering Alucard literally can’t leave Trevor’s side. Trevor starts drinking less, and Alucard puts up with the fact that he reeks. 

It’s not exactly a success, but it’s enough to keep his superiors happy. 

 --

 After about a month, they make their way to Gresit. Trevor doesn’t mention the way that Alucard pales every single time someone says  “Dracula”. Alucard's very grateful, but he's not about to mention it. 

 Trevor fights the church, which is expected, and then promises to get the Speaker leader’s grandson’s body out of the catacombs, which is less so. 

 “You keep this up, and I’ll begin to think you’re a good person,” Alucard remarks as they climb down the sewers.

 “Oh, shut up. Can’t you teleport us there or something?” Trevor’s coat has slime on it. He imagines his isn’t in much of a better state. 

 “It only works on myself. And besides, I don’t exactly know where we’re going.”

 “Great. That’s really-SHIT!” Trevor falls through the floor. Alucard’s not immediately transported back to Heaven, so he thinks he’s fine.

“Fucker,” Trevor says as Alucard floats down gently. Alucard just smiles in response. 

\--

 They get out of the sewers and save Gresit. Alucard finds himself dealing with two idiot humans, not just one. 

 Sypha may seem smarter than Trevor at first, but sometimes she does things without planning them out, Alucard thinks sourly while examining the damage done to his coat. 

 “I really am sorry, you know.” She says earnestly, sitting right next to him on the log.

 “What did you think would happen when you, I don’t know, threw a fireball in his direction?” Trevor’s sitting further away from them while cooking a piece of meat. 

 “I didn’t see him! I was trying to kill a demon!”

 “You didn’t wonder why the monsters were mysteriously dying on their own?” 

 “It's not like I had a lot of time to think, and I wasn’t exactly raised to do this, unlike you-” They keep arguing. Alucard keeps staring at his coat. 

 It eventually does get fixed, but only after Trevor sets their dinner on fire.  

\--

 They’re about a day out from the Belmont Library when Trevor and Sypha finally discover who Alucard is. 

“You’re Dracula’s son?” Sypha looks shocked. Trevor, on the other hand, has a sardonic grin on his face. 

“Really, speaker, you couldn’t tell? He has fangs.” 

“I never noticed.” 

“How? They’re so obvious. Alucard, open your mouth. I’ll point them out.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.” 

 Eventually, Trevor gets tired of cajoling him and goes back to annoying Sypha instead. When he attempts to join in the conversation, Trevor grabs his jaw and tugs his head to Sypha. 

 “See? Fangs.” 

 Alucard tries to bite Trevor’s hand. He yelps and pulls it away. Alucard grins and relaxes, satisfied. 

 --

 It’s the next day when Trevor turns to him.

“So you’re okay with this?”

“With what?” His voice comes off cool and unflappable, but inside he can feel his stomach churning.

“Killing Dracula.” He looks down and then back up at Alucard, blue eyes shining with concern. “He is your father."

 “I would have stopped you from this if I was uncomfortable, Belmont.”

 “Sure, but just... tell me? If you need a moment, that is. I know what it’s like to lose your family”. With that, he turns back to where Sypha is steering the cart and pretending not to listen in. 

 Alucard isn’t sure what to say, but he writes down progress in his weekly update to his superiors. 

 --

 They make it to the Belmont library after several more days in the wagon. 

 After going through a very concerning section filled with ways to kill his brethren, Alucard gets to the section on angels. Most of it is based on the Christian tradition, but there are several that are more accurate. 

  _Anyone can become an angel,_ one text reads. _Many angels choose to become one after a traumatic or otherwise life-changing event. However, if they so choose, an angel can return back to the mortal plane after a certain period of time if they find a tie or tether._

 He gently closes the book  and puts it back on the shelf. He should destroy it, or at the very least report its existence to his superiors, but for some reason, he doesn’t feel the need to. 

 --

 In the end, it turns out much like Alucard had expected. The castle is in a total state of disarray, his companions are injured, and his father is dead. 

 By his hand. 

 He killed his father. 

 He suspects that it’s going to take some time to sink in.

\--

 After the battle, it’s clear that Alucard can’t return back to Heaven for some time. There repairs that need to be completed and a massive. It’s a lot of work, particularly now that he has the Belmont library to consider. He suggests that the two of them leave, but it’s not taken as well as he’d expect. 

 “Well, we’re not going to leave you here.” Sypha says. 

 “You're clearly not in a state to be left alone,” Trevor adds. 

 For a moment, he can’t speak, filled with gratitude and something more. 

 “But… you don’t need me anymore. My job is done.” And it’s true: Alucard’s halo is growing brighter, a sign that he should return back to heaven. Apparently, Trevor’s been saved enough to meet whatever standards his superiors have. 

“So... we’re staying.” Sypha’s looking at Trevor, who nods in response. 

 “Yes, please, ignore me in my own house. I can kick you out. You do realize that?” At their expectant looks, he sighs.  I’d… appreciate it. If you stayed.”

 “Of course you would, dhampir. Now come on, we need to get the bodies out before they start rotting.” Trevor breezes past him, and Sypha follows. Alucard’s pretty sure they’ll kill him through thoughtfulness, but at least they’re very nice about it. 

 --

 He sends in his letter of resignation the next day. His superiors don’t say anything, but his halo disappears shortly after, so he assumes that they got the message. 

 “Oh, good, you’re normal. Does this mean I can kiss you now?” Sypha says when she sees him at breakfast.

 He spits out his milk. She keeps looking at him with big blue eyes. 

 “You could still kiss him when he was an angel, you know.” Trevor’s cooking breakfast, which means Alucard will have to remake it when he burns the sausages, but that’s later. Not now. 

 Alucard’s bright red, but he’s able to nod when Sypha comes up to him and asks “Can I?” 

 She does while Trevor watches, and it’s pretty much perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic after two years of writing. Hopefully it's not horrible. 
> 
> Concrit is appreciated, but please don't be rude.
> 
> find me on tumblr @adrianbelnades so we can talk about cv together.


End file.
